


The Path of Quatuor

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient ceremony becomes the key to fulfilling Obi-Wan Kenobi's most cherished dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path of Quatuor

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan  
Catagory: First Time, Romance, Qui/Obi  
Rating: Adult  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Not really.  
Summary: An ancient ceremony becomes the key to fulfilling Obi-Wan Kenobi's most cherished dream.

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only. 

Author's notes: This story first appeared in the CONSTRICT 2004 con zine. CONSTRICT is a nice friendly little con in Las Vegas; more info at www.randomadventures.com Many thanks to Christina and Sian for the through betas and helpful suggestions. I couldn't have done it without them. As always, I can't resist making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine. Feedback is treasured in any way, shape or form either onlist or privately at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com Hope you enjoy the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Prologue_

If there is anything that the Jedi Order is ardent about it would be tradition. The galaxy may have changed in the millennia since the Order was founded on Ossus but a number of traditions from those ancient times remain in place to this day. One such tradition is the structure of Padawan Training. 

For longer than even Master Yoda has been alive, the formal title for the period that encompasses a Jedi Padawan's apprenticeship has been called the Parceria Tetrad. The actual training is divided into four segments and each one covers a different time period and distinct focus of learning. 

The first segment is called the Cardina. The Cardina portion begins with a master's verbal commitment to an initiate and their initial vows and proceeds through the first three training levels. This segment usually lasts from two to five years, depending on the age of the initiate when he or she is chosen. Initiate curriculums mimic the rudimentary coursework that any school-aged child in a civilized society learns but upon entering into the first stage of apprenticeship all that changes. The elemental academics are augmented with heavy doses of history, science, and language and physical training evolves from basic fitness and martial arts to intermediate lightsaber training and katas. Added to all this is a regimen of private training between master and apprentice to develop the padawan's Force skills along with the missions assigned to the duo. The first segment ends when the padawan passes the Cardina evaluation, which includes the padawan successfully constructing their own lightsaber. 

The second segment is called the Dyad and typically lasts about three years. It consists of an array of coursework for the padawan that includes extensive study in astronavigation, pilot training, planetary cultures, and negotiation theory. Physical conditioning continues to focus on saber training and advanced martial arts and is formulated specifically to aid the development of adolescent muscles into a strong adult body. Again, this is interspersed with private Force tutelage directed by the master and the missions assigned to the pair. 

The Troika, or third segment, usually begins within a year of the apprentice reaching the age of majority, for their species or society. During this period, an apprentice's training becomes even more individualized. Focus is placed on honing the padawan's physical skills, which includes gaining proficiency in one or more of the lightsaber forms, reliant on the padawan's specific strengths and weaknesses. Coursework also becomes more advanced, with a heavy focus on philosophy and behavioral studies and private training focused on fine Force control skills. 

This third segment also gives the padawans more freedom, with some of them moving from the quarters they share with their masters into rooms set aside specifically for the older padawans. It is during the Troika that most padawans begin to explore their sexuality, though they must limit their private liaisons to other Jedi padawans in their age group. These explorations run the gamut from casual dalliances with multiple or frequently changing partners to more serious one-on-one relationships with one another. Some padawans choose to remain celibate while others continue to live in the quarters they share with their masters but often negotiate extended curfews or free time to engage in such intimacies. 

The fourth segment of a padawan's training is called the Quatuor. A padawan entering this stage is only one step away for his or her trials and Knighthood. As a result, the amount of formal study decreases drastically, both in the classroom and in the training salles. The majority of time is spent on a wide variety of missions, with the padawan shouldering much more of the responsibility. During this phase of training, the master straddles the fence between observer/teacher and working partner. The apprentice is allowed full decision-making authority, except in the most dire of situations. All this is done with one goal in mind: to prepare the padawan for the day when he or she will stand alone as a full Knight of the Jedi Order. 

The other major change that occurs during this time is that there is no longer any restriction on a padawan's intimate relationships. No longer limited to their agemates, a padawan at this stage of training can initiate a sexual relationship with any other Jedi, including knights and masters, as well as with others who live and work outside the confines of the Temple. 

* * *

Having completed the mandatory twenty-four hours of fasting and meditation required in preparation for the Quatuor, Obi-Wan Kenobi gathered up his toiletries and headed into the refresher of his sequestered room. As he began his ablutions, he couldn't completely suppress the thrum of nervous anticipation that fluttered through him. In less than an hour, he would be affirming the Quatuor vows before the Council and a multitude of onlookers. In the traditional element of the vows, he would once again pledge his fealty, obedience and dedication to his Master while Qui-Gon pledged his support, tutelage and care in return. 

But pledging this standard vow had very little to do with Obi-Wan's growing nervousness. The real reason behind his tumult was the seldom-used addition he planned on including in his oaths. During a seminar on ancient Jedi traditions he had attended two years ago, Obi-Wan had become aware of a few customs that had fallen into disuse since the early days of the Order and found one of those customs highly intriguing. It seems that back about a thousand years ago, there was an addendum to the Quatuor vows that would allow an apprentice to publicly avouch their desire to seek an intimate relationship with their master. 

Having first lusted over and then come to realize that he loved his Master, this knowledge had been a windfall to Obi-Wan. Not wanting there to be any doubt that he wanted more than a casual affair with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan had spent innumerable hours researching the custom, finding every bit of information he could about the nuances of the proclamation. Using his research, he combined bits and pieces to create a ceremony that would help him convey the depth of his feelings to Qui-Gon while maintaining the dignity that befit this solemn occasion. He had spent much of his free time over the past year in the small metal shop ensconced in the Temple's lower levels, crafting the symbolic commitment medallion he planned on offering to Qui-Gon during the ceremony. If his dreams were fulfilled and Qui-Gon accepted his proposal, they would need to make formal plans but that was something he could worry about later. 

Obi-Wan was still deep in thought about the upcoming ceremony when he finished in the refresher and headed back into the small sleep chamber. After stowing his toiletries in his bag, he walked over to the closet. He couldn't help but smile as he pulled out the formal white uniform, thinking about the night a year ago that had led to him obtaining it. 

They had been preparing for a mission and Qui-Gon had asked Obi-Wan to get an old language text from the back of his closet. While searching for the book, Obi-Wan has come across a bundle of white cloth, tied carefully with blue ribbon and a label tagged in Qui-Gon's unique script, dated almost thirty years earlier. Grabbing both items, he had handed Qui-Gon the book and asked about the package. 

Unwilling to toss away something that Qui-Gon had at one time felt compelled to keep, he had stuffed them into the back of his own closet and returned to his mission preparations. He had stumbled across the bundle again a few months later while stowing gear from another mission. 

Again carrying the package into the common room, Obi-Wan had approached Qui-Gon with a request. "Master, if you have no objection, I'd like to take your old dress whites down to the tailor shop to see if they could be altered for me." 

"I thought you threw those out?" Qui-Gon asked his confusion obvious. "Wouldn't you rather have a new set, Obi-Wan?" 

"Honestly, no. Call me sentimental, but it would mean much more to me to wear your whites than to have a new set made," Obi-Wan explained. "Unless you'd prefer I didn't?" 

"No, I'm touched that you want to honor your old master this way," Qui-Gon said as he tugged on the end of Obi-Wan's braid. 

"Old indeed. If you were really old, I'd actually be able to beat you in the salles once in a while," Obi-Wan replied with a smile. "I'll stop by the tailor's on my way to class." 

The tailor shop had been more that willing to alter the uniform and so now Obi-Wan began putting on the refashioned garments. Although no trace of his Master's scent remained in the newly laundered fabric, the fact that Qui-Gon had worn these same garments on the very same day in his life offered Obi-Wan a connection that helped to lessen his nervousness. It didn't take him long to put on the tunics and leggings, settle the stola over his shoulders and wrap the white sash around his waist. He pulled on his highly polished black dress boots, buckled his new black belt over his sash and clipped his saber to his belt. He rebrushed his hair, talking a few calming breaths as he settled his unbound braid neatly against the front of his tunic. 

As Obi-Wan draped the white cloak over his shoulders, he inspected his reflection, looking for the slightest flaw in his appearance. After making a few unnecessary adjustments to the pristine uniform, he grabbed the small box containing the commitment medallion and his braid adornments, secured it in his robe pocket and headed out the door towards this next step in his future. 

It was only a short distance from the room to the ceremonial gardens and Obi-Wan used the time to settle himself. He recited the vows in his head, first the traditional ones and then the second, more personal ones. He tested the Force around him as he did and was pleased to feel only a sense of calm accord from his ever-present ally. The sound of voices drifted into the entryway as he reached the garden and he used the Force to get a sense of who waited within as he stood beside the archway waiting for the Council page to direct him inside. 

A pocket of power emanated from the front of the garden that Obi-Wan quickly identified as the Council delegation. Master Yoda's familiar aura easily stood out from the group, but it took only a matter of seconds for Obi-Wan to distinguish Masters Windu, Gallia and Mundi as the other Councilors. Dispersed throughout the gardens, he could also sense the presence of many of his acquaintances and friends, including Garen, Bant, Siri, Bruck and Reeft, and a good number of the assorted group of knights and masters that his Master counted among his friends and colleagues. 

But no one shone more brightly in the Force for Obi-Wan than his Master and with barely any effort he was able to pinpoint Qui-Gon's exact location among the cluster of Force-strong beings. Standing alone at the edge of the side path into the garden, Qui-Gon was waiting for the Council to call him forward as well, and Obi-Wan could only sense calm and control coming from his Master. He drew comfort from Qui-Gon's serene bearing and used it to dispel the remainder of his own apprehension. 

All at once, the voices within the garden quieted and the Council page directed Obi-Wan forward with a wave of his hand. Fingers running briskly through his loose braid and a gulped breath were the only hints to his nervousness as Obi-Wan stepped forward towards the opening. A picture of Jedi composure, he was only peripherally aware of the crowd within as his eyes were drawn to the regal form of his beloved Master the moment he crossed the archway. Qui-Gon stood facing the Councilors and although his cloak shrouded his body from view, his dignity and composure were clearly evident. Like a moth drawn to the proverbial flame, Obi-Wan made his way forward, not taking his eyes off Qui-Gon until he stood at his Master's side. Only then did he tear his gaze away and bow formally to the Council members. 

A slight nod of heads greeted Obi-Wan's bow and then Master Gallia was addressing him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you have come before us today to pledge the Quatuor vows. Both the Padawan Review Board and your Master have attested to your able fulfillment of all the requirements of the Troika and your desire to move into this fourth and final stage towards Knighthood." Adi stepped forward, an ancient leather bound tome held in her outstretched hands as she queried him. "Do you come before this assembly to pledge these vows willingly and without hesitation?" 

Obi-Wan unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, placed it gently on the book and covered the two with his left hand. "I do." 

"Are you ready to renew your vows to the Jedi Order and again pledge your total commitment to the completion of this fourth and final segment of your training?" Adi continued. 

"I am," Obi-Wan replied, his voice ringing with conviction. 

"Are you ready to renew your vows to your Master, to pledge to Qui-Gon Jinn that you will stand beside him, moving forward to become shieldmate and partner, as well as continuing to learn from his teaching and example?" Adi asked. 

"I am," Obi-Wan answered. 

Adi's gaze shifted to Qui-Gon as she addressed him. "Qui-Gon Jinn, do you stand beside Obi-Wan Kenobi, ready to move forward into the final segment of his training?" 

"I do," Qui-Gon declared and Obi-Wan's carefully held control faltered a bit as he felt Qui-Gon's hand come to rest atop his on the leather cover. 

"Are your ready to relinquish the tight reins of the Master and give your Padawan Learner the opportunity to serve beside you as a more equal shieldmate and partner even as you still seek to serve as his mentor on the final stage of his journey towards Knighthood?" 

"I am," Qui-Gon replied. 

"Then face each other and pledge the vows of Quatuor as those assembled stand witness to your oaths," Adi instructed. 

They turned towards one another and as Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon's gaze his breath hitched, so deep was the tender regard evident in those amazing blue eyes. Windows to the souls, so countless poets had stated over the millennia, but Obi-Wan had never truly believed it until this moment. The last of his nervousness evaporated under the loving look and he placed his right hand over their joined hands on the book and began. 

"I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, child of the Temple and Padawan Learner of Qui-Gon Jinn, do solemnly swear my fealty and loyalty to the Jedi Order and to my Master," Obi-Wan declared, his voice ringing loud and clear throughout the garden. "I vow to serve both to the best of my abilities, to stand firm in the path of the Light and accept commendation and rebuke from my Master and all others who instruct me as implements in my journey towards Knighthood. I will stand alongside my Master, as shieldmate and partner, while he continues as my teacher and mentor. Together, we will be allies of the Light, fulfilling the Will of the Force while serving the Order and the peoples of the Republic." 

Qui-Gon placed his right hand over the three on the book as he began his oath. "I, Qui-Gon Jinn, Servant of the Jedi and Master to Obi-Wan Kenobi, do solemnly swear my fealty and loyalty to the Jedi Order and to my Padawan. I vow to serve both to the best of my abilities, to stand firm in the path of the Light and to offer both commendation and rebuke constructively, as a means of propelling my Padawan along the path to Knighthood. I will stand alongside my Padawan, becoming his shieldmate and partner as well as his teacher and mentor. Together, we will be allies of the Light, fulfilling the Will of the Force while serving the Order and the peoples of the Republic." 

Master Yoda stepped forward, looking out to the gathered crowd as he asked, "Are there any among you, who doubt these vows? Any who feel Obi-Wan Kenobi unready to continue his path?" When no one spoke, he added one gnarled claw to the pile of joined hands. "Declared the vows of Quatuor, Obi-Wan Kenobi has. Accept his oath, I do." 

Yoda removed his claw and stepped back to allow room for the replaiting of Obi-Wan's braid that would conclude the ceremony. But when Qui-Gon started to pull his hands off the book, Obi-Wan pulled out his left hand from under the pile and placed it atop Qui-Gon's in a silent request. Qui-Gon complied, a raised eyebrow being his only outward reaction, and Obi-Wan drew on the affection still evident in the blue eyes as he spoke. 

"Master Yoda, esteemed Councilors and fellow Jedi, if I could impose on your indulgence for a few moments more," Obi-Wan asked. At Yoda's half nod, he continued. "Pledging the traditional Quatuor vows is a momentous occasion, one shared by the multitudes of Jedi who came before me and will come after me. But I have come to learn about a rarely invoked aspect to these vows and feel the Force calling strongly to me about this aspect." He quickly reached into his robe pocket and placed the box with his braid adornments and the medallion on the book then returned his left hand to the pile and locked his gaze with his Master's. 

"Qui-Gon Jinn, if you will have me, I pledge my commitment and fealty to you, not only for the remaining years of my training, but for as long as the Force allows us to dwell on this plane of existence," Obi-Wan declared. "I pledge my love, fidelity and undying support through all the trials and tribulations that lie along our journey in this life, continuing into the time when we can truly be joined together within the Force for all eternity." He lifted his left hand again, reached down and opened the small box, pulling out the handcrafted medallion and holding it up to his Master. He hesitated only long enough for a calming breath, before delving forward. "I offer this medallion, crafted with my own hands and created as a symbol of the love I hold in my heart, as the tangible sign of my commitment to you. Qui-Gon Jinn, will you accept this medallion along with the love and commitment that it represents?" 

Hard won control suddenly faltering in the silence of the garden, Obi-Wan's heart pounded as he watched the emotions shift over Qui-Gon's face. Shock, fear, disbelief and concern flashed in the blue eyes but, in the end, all were overridden by the love that had been there for him for a long as he could remember. 

With a visible swallow, Qui-Gon lifted his right hand and took hold of Obi-Wan's hand and the medallion. "I accept this medallion and all that it represents. On my oath as a Master of the Jedi Order, I pledge my love and commitment to you before all these witnesses, to share my life with you in every way until the day that I become one with the Force." 

Yoda stepped forward again, holding the two men immobile with a hard gaze. "Impulsive Padawan," he scolded as he probed their minds, obviously seeking to assure himself to the depth and validity of the feelings between them. After a few long moments, he pulled back his mental probe, banged his gimer stick on the ground and harrumphed, "Appear before the Council in three days time, you both will. Reaffirm these commitment vows then, or dissolved they will be." He slammed his gimer stick once more for good measure. "Much you must discuss before embarking on this path. Much you could gain but much you could also lose. Now, finish the ceremony you should." 

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon replied in unison. They lifted their hands from the book and Obi-Wan took a moment to pin the medallion to Qui-Gon's outer tunic just above his heart. He retrieved his lightsaber and clipped in back onto his belt. After a quick glance at the box with his braid adornments, he clasped his hands behind his back and stood before his Master. 

Qui-Gon reached into the small box on the book Adi Gallia still held, taking the yellow bead before gathering the unbound strands of Obi-Wan's hair between his fingers. He separated it into three sections and as he began to plait the hair, he recited the traditional words. The bond between Master and Padawan is a sacred trust sanctioned within the Force. Just as the strands of the braid become stronger together, so do the Master and Padawan become stronger in their partnership. May the Force bless the pairing until the Padawan takes his place in the Order as a Knight. He worked in the red bead, tied off the end with a thin leather tie and then looked up at Obi-Wan. "And if the Force wills it, beyond." 

"Well beyond," Obi-Wan whispered, the words barely audible even to those standing beside him. 

Adi Gallia handed the now empty box back to Obi-Wan and raised the ancient tome high in the air. "Fellow Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi has pledged the vows of Quatuor before the Force and those assembled here. May he embark on this path with the support of all within the Temple." 

The crowd assembled broke into mild applause and Obi-Wan smiled and gave a half bow to the gathering. He tried to turn back to speak with Qui-Gon but within seconds he was surrounded by a group of his yearmates, offering congratulations for his advancement in rank and full of questions about his very public announcement of his commitment to his Master. He accepted the congratulations on both events with honest pleasure and deflected all but the most basic queries about his personal life with an ease befitting his diplomatic training. He could see across the garden that Qui-Gon was involved in a similar discussion with his peers, and heaved a heavy sigh that they couldnt just sneak back to their quarters for some privacy. When Obi-Wan's friends directed him towards the refreshment table, he knew that he might as well just make the best of it since he had no hope of leaving this party any time soon. 

* * *

The Council members, including Master Yoda left the party about two hours later but not before the Head of the Council had come over and scolded Obi-Wan again. "Cautious you must be. Listen to each other and be honest you must." 

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied by rote, but his annoyance at being treated like an impudent child must have seeped into his voice. 

"Qui-Gon's defiance, I sense in you. Need that, you do not," Yoda continued. 

This time, Obi-Wan must have managed to make his, "yes, Master," a bit more sincere because Yoda just huffed and headed out of the garden. 

Their more casual acquaintances began leaving soon after the Council members but it was another hour before Obi-Wan persuaded the last of his circle of friends, Bant, Reeft and Garen, to go. Thankfully, the last of Qui-Gon's friends had departed a few minutes earlier and he walked over to him. "Ready to head back to our quarters, my Master?" he asked, unable to fully hide his anticipation. 

"Yes, I'm ready," Qui-Gon replied, one hand fingering the medallion on his chest and the other stroking down the length of Obi-Wan's braid. "We have much to discuss." 

The walk back to their quarters took only a few minutes and their conversation consisted of things about the party or comments that one or another of their friends had made about it. They kept away from the topic they most wanted to discuss until the door to their quarters closed firmly behind them. 

Obi-Wan reached for Qui-Gon's cloak when his master removed it and hung it with his ceremonial white one on the hook by the door. He was still standing by the door, unsure just how to proceed, when Qui-Gon called him over. He moved into the common room and went to stand directly in front of his Master. 

Qui-Gon leaned forward and brushed Obi-Wan's lips with a gentle kiss. "Know above all else, that I love you deeply and without reservation." 

"I've always known that, my Master," Obi-Wan replied. "Just as you have always known that I love you." 

That comment must have provoked a memory because Qui-Gon chuckled softly. "There were times when I was so aware of your love that I wondered if I would survive your apprenticeship without going insane." 

Obi-Wan blushed heatedly, his mind easily going back to the time in his mid-teens when he had first learned the joys of self-pleasure. Almost from day one Qui-Gon has been the star of his solo fantasies and, like all teenage boys, he had indulged often. One morning after some particularly vivid fantasy play the evening before, Qui-Gon had gently informed Obi-Wan that his shielding was lacking and given him additional shielding exercises. Pulling from the memory, Obi-Wan's laughter joined his Master's. "It was weeks before I even dared to masturbate if we were within five hundred meters of each other." 

When their laughter had faded, Qui-Gon sat down on the worn sofa and pulled Obi-Wan down to sit beside him. "Now, tell me why you decided on so public a venue to reveal your intentions?" 

"Partially for just that reason, Master," Obi-Wan explained. "You are more than aware that I have lusted after you since I was fifteen, along with a great percentage of the Temple population." He was not surprised to hear Qui-Gon's unbelieving grunt at this comment but he ignored it and continued, "And I am well aware that you have repeatedly turned down offers from a vast number of people, preferring to be intimate only with people you truly care about." 

"And you know that I care about you, so you still could have revealed your desires in the privacy of our quarters," Qui-Gon remarked. 

"I know that but I also know that you don't see yourself as someone desirable in spite of all the offers you've had, and I was afraid that you'd agree, thinking that all I was looking for was to fulfill my youthful fantasies," Obi-Wan said. "And added to the fact that my feelings for you were no great secret among our peers, this seemed the best way. I wanted my declaration to you to be special; to find a way to tell you how I felt that would say without a doubt that I wasn't approaching you for a casual relationship. When I came across the addendum to the Quatuor vows in my studies two years ago, I knew it was the answer." 

"You've been planning this for two years?" Qui-Gon asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

"I've been considering it for that long, but the actual planning didnt start until about a year ago when I started making the medallion," Obi-Wan replied. 

Qui-Gon reached up and unpinned the medallion in question from his tunic and placed it carefully into the palm of his hand. "It's hfredium, isnt it? How did you manage to come up with enough of the metal to make this? I know that your meager allotment wouldn't have covered it." 

"I worked out a deal with Master Nkllon, setting up an inventory system for his shop, in exchange for the grams of hfredium I needed for the medallion and his secrecy," Obi-Wan explained, with a smirk. 

"My ever resourceful Padawan," Qui-Gon said with a proud smile. "And these symbols? There is something familiar about them although I'm sure I've never seen this precise combination before." 

This time it was Obi-Wan's turn to wear the look of pride. "Can't put anything past a Jedi Master. The symbols are Ysannan." He rubbed the tip of one finger over the medallion and explained. "These two are the Ysannan symbols for Master and Padawan taken from the ancient Ossus texts and the other two are the letters that equate to J and K in the Ysannan alphabet." 

"It's beautiful, Obi-Wan, special and perfect, just like you are," Qui-Gon said softly. 

"I'm far from perfect, my Master, but I'm very pleased that you like it," Obi-Wan replied in the same tone. "I wanted something personal, that would convey my feelings about all aspects of our relationship. I want to be your lover, Qui-Gon, and I want to share every part of your life with you, but that doesnt mean I want to set aside what we have as Master and Padawan." 

"I never thought to have love like this is my life again, Obi-Wan. Not after Xanatos and Tahl," Qui-Gon said. "I was content to love you as your master and friend and enjoy the relationship that our duty as Jedi has gifted us with. But you've helped me to see that there is more to life than duty and I can again find pleasure in the simple things. If you had not come into my life, I fear I would now be a broken and bitter old man." 

Reaching up, Obi-Wan placed his palm against a bearded cheek. "We've both grown in the nine years we've been together. You've molded a rash and rebellious boy into a man that I hope you can be proud of. I don't want to even consider where my life would have taken me if you hadn't accepted me as your apprentice on Bandomeer." 

"Thankfully, for both of us, the Force intervened," Qui-Gon said. He wrapped Obi-Wan's braid around the fingers of his free hand. "So where do we go from here, my Obi-Wan?" 

A mischievous smile tugged at the corners of Obi-Wan mouth as he replied. "My suggestion would be the bedroom, my Master, but I dont think that's quite what you had in mind." 

Blue eyes crinkled with mirth. "All in due time, my impatient Padawan," Qui-Gon said before adding more seriously. "I know you said you've been planning this declaration for two years now, but are you sure about this? You're only twenty-two, Obi-Wan. Are you sure you want to commit yourself to someone who's definitely on the downward slope of his prime?" 

"I'd still love you if you were a ninety year old Vurk like Master Trebor, with green scaly skin and a pointy face," Obi-Wan chuckled. He shifted his hand so that it now rested over Qui-Gon's heart and added earnestly, "Although I have to admit that your physical form is extremely appealing, I love you for the man you are inside. I may just have to ask Master Yoda to give you the 'crude matter' lecture again." 

"Spare me," Qui-Gon said dryly. "Even if we take the age factor out of things, there is still the fact that I am your master. I suspect that it won't be more than three years before I recommend you for your Trials. Knighthood is a time that most padawans look to with great anticipation; eager for the freedom to make their own choices and lead their own lives with no one to answer to. As much as I want to take our relationship further, a formal commitment would bind you to me permanently and take away any opportunity for that freedom." 

"I have meditated on this for endless hours, my Master," Obi-Wan explained. "I have looked into the eddies of the future and any glimpse of a life without you by my side has always left me with an overwhelming feeling of despair." 

"I shouldnt have to remind you that the future is always in motion, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon scolded gently. 

"You don't," Obi-Wan replied, his brow furrowed and his voice tinged with annoyance. "I pledged the Quatuor vows less than four hours ago, so by Temple edict I am old enough to make major decisions about my life. I love you, I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So unless you dont feel the same way, I'd like to stop discussing why we shouldnt become lovers and start figuring out how to make this work." 

Qui-Gon tugged on the braid still twined around his fingers to keep Obi-Wan from pulling away. "Well, I guess that takes care of my worries that you wouldnt voice your own opinions if we committed to this path. I expect that in your fantasies, you declared your love and I carried you off into the bedroom and ravished you without thought or conversation. But that is not who we are, Obi-Wan. We must think this through, figure out how to maintain the balance between our partnership as master and apprentice and our partnership as men and lovers." 

"I know that," Obi-Wan agreed with a heavy sigh. "But I'm certain that we can make it work. We are both adults, both committed to our duty to the Jedi Order and each other, and neither one of us is afraid to speak our mind. I'm not naïve enough to think that we won't have rough spots, but we'll get through them they way we always have  by discussing and analyzing and finding the best path for us to take together." He reached down, picked up the medallion still resting in Qui-Gon's palm and pinned it back onto his tunic. "Let's live in the moment, my Master, and take each moment as it comes." 

"How did you get so wise, my Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"I had an expert teacher," Obi-Wan replied before his eyes took on a mischievous glint. "How about we continue my training and you can use the benefit of those years of experience to teach me a few other things." 

Qui-Gon laughed again, a pleasant throaty sound full of joy, and Obi-Wan decided that he would do everything in his power to make sure his Master continued to laugh for years to come. 

"It's not like you're some blushing virgin, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon declared when his laughter abated. "It may just be that you are the more experienced in matters of the body." 

"Well, if that's the case, I'll gladly take on the instructor role," Obi-Wan replied, running his fingertips lightly over the length of Qui-Gon's clothed chest. "Though I expect that as a Jedi Master, you have many things hidden away that you can teach me." 

Qui-Gon mimicked Obi-Wan's gesture, releasing the braid he still held and sliding his fingers down Obi-Wan's chest until they reached his lap. He squeezed the bulge at Obi-Wan's groin and said, "I think I might be able to pull a thing to two from my repertoire of ancient knowledge." 

A groan escaped Obi-Wan's lips before he decided to put them to better use. He leaned forward and covered the mouth before his with his own, beginning with a soft melding of lips. It took only seconds before that was no longer enough and he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue past parted lips to twist and twine with his mate's. Soon they were taking turns, using their tongues for a detailed exploration of each other's mouths, as their hands roamed freely over clothed bodies. Time and place no longer held any meaning as they lost themselves in the kisses. When Obi-Wan finally pulled his mouth away from Qui-Gon's, he was surprised to find that he had nestled into his Master's lap but wasn't at all surprised to see that he was fully erect. 

"I think it's time to take this somewhere more comfortable," Obi-Wan drawled, as he kneaded the matching erection in Qui-Gon's leggings. "And we probably should get rid of this clothing in the process. Wouldnt want to ruin my Quatuor whites." 

"Need to keep them in case you have a padawan who's as sentimental as you are," Qui-Gon replied before pulling Obi-Wan in for another kiss. 

"Not a chance that I'll have one who wants to do it for the same reason though, since I wont be available," Obi-Wan said when his mouth was free. "Plus, in this case, being short was an advantage." He levered himself off the sofa and held out his hand to his Master. "Let's go. I find myself very anxious to see you naked, among other things." 

"You've seen me naked before," Qui-Gon said as he grasped Obi-Wan's hand. 

"I've seen you naked but I've never seen you naked," Obi-Wan countered as he pulled Qui-Gon to his feet. "Nor had the liberty to examine you freely in that state," he added, a touch of wistful longing coloring the words. 

That comment seemed to stop Qui-Gon short and he pulled his hand from Obi-Wan's and brought it to rest against Obi-Wan's cheek. "Waiting for this day has been difficult for you, hasn't it, love?" 

Obi-Wan leaned into the caress as he replied, "Some days have been more difficult than others. I knew intellectually that there was no other way but there were days when I wanted so badly to just throw caution to the wind and bare my soul to you. It didnt help that in my fantasies that baring of my soul always led to the baring of our bodies as well," he added with a self-deprecating chuckle. 

"Tell me how you've imagined this night, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, his thumb tracing his padawan's bottom lip. "Your deepest desire. Your most private fantasy." 

"You, loving me. Kissing me, touching me, taking me, making me yours in every way," Obi-Wan answered. 

"Could you be a little more specific, love?" Qui-Gon chuckled. 

Sliding a hand beneath the layers of Qui-Gon's tunics, Obi-Wan chuckled in return. "The only constant is all my fantasies of our first time was that our clothes disappeared as if by magic." 

"Well contrary to some public opinion, being Jedi does not make us magicians so we'll have to remove our clothing the old fashion way," Qui-Gon replied. He took hold of Obi-Wan's free hand and started towards the bedroom. "How about you share a few of these fantasies while I undress you?" 

A sexy smirk curved his lips as Obi-Wan let Qui-Gon direct him to the bedroom. "I'm sure that I've fantasized about you undressing me at one time or another. And having you undress me is even better than having my clothing disappear magically." 

As they reached the edge of the bed, Qui-Gon released Obi-Wan's hand and stepped back a bit. He stared for a few seconds as if trying to engrave the image of this moment in his memory. When he had looked his fill, he closed the distance between them and dropped a soft kiss on Obi-Wan's lips as his fingers undid the buckle on Obi-Wan's belt. Qui-Gon stepped away only long enough to place the belt and lightsaber on the chair, before moving back and unwinding the sash wrapped around Obi-Wan's waist. He folded it, placing it on the chair before continuing on to the rest of Obi-Wan's clothing. 

Overwhelmed by the feel of Qui-Gon's fingers skimming over his skin, Obi-Wan was unable to put together the words to share any of his fantasies. Giving up after a couple of failed attempts at coherent sentences, he just mumbled -"you, me, naked" - and hoped that Qui-Gon would forgive his ineloquence. 

Stola, tunics, leggings and linens were each added in turn to the pile on the chair while boots were set beside it. When Obi-Wan was fully nude, Qui-Gon stepped back, eyes roaming over the newly revealed body as he chided. "To think that I've spent years teaching you how to select and structure your thoughts into intelligent dialogue." His smile widened as he ran his fingertips from the cleft of Obi-Wan's chin down to the ginger curls framing Obi-Wan's penis. "Magnificent. A look, a smile, a subtle shift of hip and you could have anyone. Are you sure that you want" 

Grabbing the fabric of Qui-Gon's tunic, Obi-Wan cut off the rest of the unwanted comment by pulling him forward and melding theirs mouths in a probing kiss. When he finally pulled back, he chastised, "Enough of that." He reached down, unbuckling Qui-Gon's belt with one hand while he slipped the other inside the vee of his Master's tunics. "Right now what I want is you  naked." He tossed the belt gently to the chair, unwound the sash and pushed the layers of fabric off Qui-Gon's shoulders and onto the floor. "I want to feel the weight of your body pressing me down into the mattress and the rasp of your skin, hot and slick, against mine." 

Obi-Wan took a moment to place the discarded clothing on the chair with his before returning his attention to Qui-Gon. The newly revealed expanse of skin was a temptation that Obi-Wan couldn't resist so he leaned in to drop a few kisses over various spots on his Master's chest before zeroing in on a bronze nipple. He lapped at it before sucking it between his lips and relished the shudder that ran through Qui-Gon. He reluctantly released the rigid nub a moment later and used a gentle shove to the broad chest to push Qui-Gon to sit on the edge of the bed. Obi-Wan's fingertips grazed the fabric-covered erection tenting Qui-Gon's leggings before he moved on to the buckles of the worn brown boots. 

"One of my most often repeated fantasies consists of spending hours kissing, licking and biting every inch of you, bringing you to the edge over and over until you're begging me to come. But that will have to wait for another day," Obi-Wan murmured as he pulled of the first boot and tossed it aside. "Slow, gentle and drawn out lovemaking is definitely not what I envisioned for our first time." The second boot joined the first and Obi-Wan grasped Qui-Gon's hand and pulled him back to his feet. 

"If hard and fast is what you want, hard and fast is what you'll get," Qui-Gon said, his words faltering a bit as Obi-Wan thumbs hooked into the waistband of his leggings and pulled downward. "I want tonight to be everything that you imagined and more." He gasped as Obi-Wan squatted down and ran his tongue along the length of his erection as it slipped free of his leggings. 

Qui-Gon stepped out of the fabric pooled at his feet, one eyebrow rising in amusement as he added, "Though I expect your cursing will exceed anything you can pull from me, on the day when I eventually draw on my repertoire of skills for prolonging release." 

Turning back the covers, Obi-Wan collapsed on the bed and reached into the drawer of the bedside table for the lube he had placed there yesterday. "That's a wager we can set aside for another time." Eyes shining almost black with desire, he held his arms open in invitation, the small bottle dangling from his fingertips. "Now is the time for us to act upon some of your most advocated koans, my Master. Live in the Moment. Feel don't Think. Use your Instincts." 

The last phrase came out in a whoosh of air as Obi-Wan's breath was knocked out of him by the full length and weight of his beloved Master. As if not wanting to waste an instant, Qui-Gon covered his mouth, the coarse beard rasping against Obi-Wan's lips as an insistent tongue pressed inside. He reveled in the sensations for a long moment before taking his turn, pushing his tongue past Qui-Gon's lips to taste and explore his fill. He felt the large callused hands roaming over his skin and moaned in pleasure at the long sought after touch. Laying the lube down on the sheets, he somehow found the ability to split his attentions and shifted his hands to his Master's back to do some touching of his own. 

Moans and sighs of pleasure were swallowed as they kissed and each touch of hands, lips and tongues increased their arousal. As their arousal spiked, the shields that surrounded their minds thinned and they unconsciously reached out to one another across their bond. Emotions flowed between them  lust, desire and longing surging in turns with the kisses and caresses they shared. But overtaking all those emotions was the love that each man had held buried in their hearts for so long, finally exposed in visible threads that swept forward to fill the empty spaces in their hearts and minds. 

Love and need swelled within him and when a callused hand slid down to wrap around his cock, it was more than Obi-Wan could stand. The reality of the mouth and body that had filled his dreams and fantasies for so many years sent him careening over the edge. His vision grayed around the edges as his orgasm roared through him. Arching against the weight of Qui-Gon atop him, Obi-Wan cried out as semen pulsed from him, coating the hand holding his penis and both their chests. "I've ruined" he began when he was finally able to speak. 

Qui-Gon silenced him with a kiss, cutting off the attempted apology before Obi-Wan could finish. "You've ruined nothing, love. Consider that an appetizer. Now that we've taken the edge off your hunger, we can fully enjoy the main course." Shifting onto his knees, Qui-Gon picked up the lube Obi-Wan had discarded earlier and flipped open the cap. "I'm not even going to ask how this got into the drawer." Squirting a generous amount of gel on his fingers, he slipped them between Obi-Wan's legs to press against the opening of Obi-Wan's body. "And you're definitely more relaxed," he whispered as he pressed two fingertips inside. 

Obi-Wan arched into the too light touch, moaning as his shaft began to harden again in anticipation. He shifted his hips in a vain attempt to force those fingers deeper into his body, glaring at his lover when Qui-Gon refused to be rushed. After what seemed like forever, the fingers finally pushed further inside, spreading the slick gel into his opening. 

When Qui-Gon removed his fingers in an attempt to coat them with additional lube, Obi-Wan decided he had waited long enough. Grabbing the bottle from Qui-Gon's hand, Obi-Wan shifted up a bit, tipped the bottle over and squeezed a dollop of lube onto Qui-Gon's fully erect shaft. He tossed the bottle carelessly onto the floor as he spread the slick gel over the thick penis and growled, "'m ready, 've been ready for longer than I care to admit, so do it." 

Arching into the hand surrounding his cock, Qui-Gon slapped gently at Obi-Wan's flank and ordered, "Roll over." 

"No, want to see your face as you take me," Obi-Wan said as he released the flesh in his hand, lay back down and spread his legs wider in invitation. 

It looked like Qui-Gon would object, but after a moment, he shifted until he knelt between Obi-Wan's legs. After leaning forward for a brief kiss, he straightened up, looking down at Obi-Wan with blazing blue eyes. "Hold yourself open for me." 

Unable to suppress the shudder of anticipation that order sent through him, Obi-Wan placed one hand behind each knee and pulled his legs back against his chest. "Please," he whispered, need almost taking away his ability to speak. 

Qui-Gon acceded without hesitation, placing the head of his cock against Obi-Wan's stretched opening and pressing slowly forward. His moan matched Obi-Wan's and he stilled with just the head of his penis sheathed inside Obi-Wan's body. 

"Need more. Promised me hard and fast," Obi-Wan said brokenly as he tried to shift his hips to force Qui-Gon deeper. 

Closing his eyes in an obvious attempt at control, Qui-Gon remained still for a long moment. Finally, he opened his eyes to lock his gaze with Obi-Wan's and pushed inside in a long slow slide. "Gods," he groaned as his balls slapped against Obi-Wan's ass. 

"Now, move," Obi-Wan ordered. Placing one hand on each of Obi-Wan's hips to anchor his movements, Qui-Gon obeyed. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of moans, groans and slapping flesh. Cries of "yes, more, and harder" were interspersed with Obi-Wan's moans as Qui-Gon stroked into him, stridently conveying Obi-Wan's utter delight at their coupling. 

Although much less vocal, Qui-Gon's pleasure was evident in the expression on his face, the taut line of his neck, his sighs and whispered moans. He thrust into the depth of Obi-Wan's body, angling to bring as much pleasure as possible. He never took his eyes from Obi-Wan's face as he pounded into him over and over, at an almost brutal pace. 

Time seemed to lose all meaning for both of them as the pleasurable connection between their bodies spiraled into an equally intense and pleasurable connection between their minds. Their bond vibrated with the love and desire that fueled their lovemaking until it felt like it would shatter from the overwhelming sensation. 

"Close," Qui-Gon whispered. He released one hip, reached for Obi-Wan's cock and began to pull as he thrust deeply into Obi-Wan's body and stilled. "Want to feel you coming around me." 

"Force, yes," Obi-Wan cried out. As it had earlier, Qui-Gon's hand on his cock pulled him over the edge in a matter of seconds. His orgasm was all the more powerful for the feel of Qui-Gon inside him and his eyes closed in spite of all his efforts to keep them open. Their bond seemed to pulse in time with his release and he reached along their mental connection to revel in that miraculous phenomenon. Obi-Wan was only vaguely aware of the feeling of wetness inside him as Qui-Gon succumbed to his own orgasm but was highly conscious of the echo of his lover's pleasure twining with his across their bond. It was better than he had ever dreamed it could be and he fought to hold onto the heightened mental connection even as their orgasms waned. 

He was so lost in the ecstasy of their bond, that Obi-Wan wasn't sure how much time had passed when he finally became aware the Qui-Gon had pulled out from inside him and was now lying beside him. "Did you know it could be like that?" he asked when his brain would finally function again. 

"Theoretically, yes." Qui-Gon replied. "I've heard rumors of this type of connection among bonded Jedi, but experiencing it first hand is a new experience for me as well." 

"I'm glad. Wanted tonight to be special for you too," Obi-Wan said as he ran one fingertip through the semen coating Qui-Gon's chest. 

"It was special. I'd even go so far as to say amazing. Just like you are, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. He grabbed the corner of the sheet, wiped off their hands and stomachs and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms. "Now let's get some sleep. We can talk more later." 

"Not just talk. I've more fantasies to share," Obi-Wan mumbled, exhaustion from their lovemaking beginning to pull at him. 

Qui-Gon dropped a kiss to the top of Obi-Wan's head, nestled him against his chest and pulled the covers up over them. "Something to look forward to," he whispered. 

Lost in the warmth of Qui-Gon's body against his and the satiation of their lovemaking, Obi-Wan couldnt summon enough energy to reply, so he sent of wave of love over their bond and felt Qui-Gon return it before drifting off into sleep. 

* * *

Aches in a number of unusual places woke Obi-Wan from his slumber and it took him a moment to get his bearings. A smile blossomed on his face as he remembered where he was and who he was with. Even with all the time he had planned for this night, the reality of it had been beyond his wildest expectations. He rolled backwards a little so that he could look at Qui-Gon and winced at the flash of pain that flickered across his hip. He lifted the covers and peered down, his smiled widening as he caught sight of the finger-shaped bruises on his skin. He shifted his gaze back to Qui-Gon, still sleeping soundly beside him. The idea that their lovemaking had shattered the mans rigid controls enough that Qui-Gon had bruised him without even realizing it was almost as intoxicating as the fact that they had actually made love. 

Smile fading into a more contemplative expression, Obi-Wan continued to study the sleeping face of his Master and lover, thinking about the changes he had undergone in the past twenty-four hours. He had been elevated to Quatuor status and had embarked on what he hoped to be an everlasting intimate relationship with Qui-Gon. In light of this immense change, he was certain that many things would change for them but he was just as certain that many things would remain the same. 

They would need to appear as ordered before the Council in three days time, to reaffirm their desire to join together as mates as well as partners but that thought held no fear for him. Obi-Wan was certain that the Council in general and Master Yoda in particular, would be satisfied with the validity of their feelings and would give their blessing. 

Qui-Gon would continue to be his Master, continue to teach and train him. Qui-Gon would impart the wisdom he had learned during his years as a Jedi as he mentored Obi-Wan on missions and with his studies. The friendship they had developed over the years would continue to grow and deepen with each day that they spent together. 

In addition, they would share their hearts and bodies as lovers, and would spend a lifetime learning about each others wants and desires. Obi-Wan couldnt wait to explore every inch of his beloved Master. He would find every caress, touch or spot that would cause a reaction. He wanted to figure out all the things that would drive Qui-Gon to distraction and then be explored just as thoroughly in return. He had spent years dreaming, fantasizing and planning for this eventuality but, if last night was any indication, their coming together as lovers would be better than even his most perfect fantasies. 

Obi-Wan skimmed his fingertips over Qui-Gon's flank as he continued to ponder the future. They would still remain connected as Master and Padawan until the day Knighthood was conferred upon him. But for Obi-Wan, the approach of that momentous day would no longer be marred by the customary end of the partnership. The needs of the Order may not always allow them the luxury of being physically together, but when individual missions were complete, they would return home to the Temple and to each other. And during those times that duty kept them physically apart, the love they held in their hearts and the memories of long nights of passion would sustain them. 

The smile returned to Obi-Wan's lips as the increased pressure of his fingertips against the soft skin of Qui-Gon's hip caused his Master to stir. With the demand for Jedi intervention throughout the galaxy increasing, it was possible that the years after his Knighting could consist of long stretches away from the Temple and Qui-Gon. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the pulse point of Qui-Gon's neck. What better way was there to amass a substantial supply of memories than to engage in as much mind-blowing sex as physically possible? He sucked at the spot, feeling Qui-Gon awakening a bit more with each trace of blood and heat he drew to the surface. He pushed the man onto his back and draped himself over the long, hard body. Since his Master was continually admonishing him to 'Live in the Moment', he decided that there was no better time to begin that accumulation of memories than now. 

The End. 


End file.
